Assigns Bridge - Rangers Apprentice
by RangerZoe
Summary: This is set after the latest book - The Royal Ranger - and it continues on the with some adventures between Will and Maddie. It is sort of an adventure that relates to one of the stories in the Lost Stories. Please read it is my first FanFic and I have tried really hard :) Rated T just encase. - Ranger Zoe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic. I'm not usually a person who writes stories but I'm going to give it a go! Anything that you see needing to be corrected please tell me because I am always looking to improve! **

**Chapter 1**

Will and Maddie were in the small clearing behind Will's cabin. Maddie was practicing changing between her bow and sling quickly with out any stumbles and still shoot with perfect accuracy. Will sat under the shade of a nearby tree, watching her with the cowl of his clock pulled low over his head. If a passer by had seen him, it could have been thought he was asleep, but Maddie knew better. He was actually watching her very closely. He would sometimes utter words of encouragement, or on an even rarer occasion: a complement. That always made her extremely happy.

As she finished her last set or arrow then sling then arrow, Will stood up.

"Well, I think that's enough practice for today." He said to Maddie's surprise. When you are a ranger's apprentice you always have to practice. It was strange for will to have let her finish this early. Maddie looked at the sky, and with a start she realised it was only 4:30, she wasn't supposed to finish practicing until 6:00.

She was about to quiz Will on this when he said, "Halt and Lady Pauline have invited us to dinner and a chat," he look her up and down with a disapproving frown on his face, "and I thought you would like some time to, ah, freshen up a little."

Maddie looked down at her sweat soaked clothes and dirt covered hands and face.

"Thanks Will," she said, "what time do I have to be ready by?"

"5:00 and don't be late, you know how Halt gets!" Will said doing his best not to sound to irritated.

Maddie smiled to herself as she walked to the little wash house, she would like to see Lady Pauline and Halt again. She enjoyed having dinner with them. Then, she started to worry about what the 'chat' was about. She didn't think she should be worried as she hadn't done anything wrong, well, that she knew of. She sighed to herself, you could never know with Ranger. Then smiles at the thought that she was now included in that category – a Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! This is still kind of the introductory chapters, but soon there will be some action! It actually took me a while to find out how to upload a second chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers Apprentice or any of the characters**

**Chapter 2 **

Will and Maddie rode to the castle to meet Lady Pauline and Halt for dinner. All Maddie could think about the hole ride was; what the 'chat' would be about. Will riding silently beside her. He didn't seem to be in a bad mood, so Maddie decided to ask him.

"Will," she asked timidly, "Can I ask you a question?" Instantly she knew she had made a mistake.

"You just did," came his replay. She should have known not to fall for that one again.

"I mean," she tried again, "I am going to ask you a question." She looked up at him. Will didn't say anything so she took it she could go on.

"Why does Lady Pauline and Halt want to talk to us? Have I done something wrong? Is everything alright?"

Will sighted, did he always used to ask this many questions?

"_Even more"_ snorted Tug.

Will stuck his toe into Tugs ribs, witch made Tug whinny in protest.

"You will have to wait and see," he told her. Truth be told, Will had no idea why they were going to see Halt and Pauline. They did sometimes invite them to tea, maybe once a month, but they had just had dinner there last week. But he wasn't going to tell Maddie this. Let her wonder.

They passed the guards at the gates and rode to the stables and put Tug and Bumper in a clean stool with fresh water and a small amount of oats. They then turned away and walked up to the castle.

After a lovely dinner the four friends sat around the table nursing cups of hot coffee. Finally Maddie couldn't stand it any longer.

"Why are we here Halt? Why did you call us up to the castle? I'm sure it's not just for dinner. Have I done something wrong? Is everything all right? Has something gone wrong?"

Halt put a hand up to stop the continues flow of question and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Halt," Maddie mumbled looking at her feet.

Pauline tried to cover her laugh and Halt sent her a warning look, which only made her efforts more impossible. Will, like his old teacher, looked at Maddie with one eyebrow raised.

Maddie, feeling ashamed said to Will, "I need to stop asking so many questions don't I?"

Will nodded.

This only made Halt snort, "You not nearly as bad as Will! By Gorlogs Beard! He asked so many questions! I think he managed to ask a something about nearly every think I did!"

Will, looking a little ashamed said, "I wasn't that bad Halt!" He looked at Maddie then back at Halt, "But now I realise why you were always so annoyed at me for asking question when I was an apprentice."

Before Halt could reply Pauline said, "Well, I don't want to sit here listening to you two argue all night. So, dear, could you please explain to Will and Maddie why we asked them here tonight?"

Halt pulled out an envelope with an oak leaf stamp on it. Grumbling, he opened it and began reading,

"_Dear Halt, Will, Lady Pauline and Maddie,_

_Could you please come to castle Araluen as Horace, Cassandra and I have something important to discus. I Would have come myself but things here are really busy and I have too much paperwork. Tell no one about your departure. The Barron had been notified that you will be leaving and will help keep it a secret._

_See you soon _

_- Gillian_" Halt finished.

"Does this mean we hare going on another mission?" Maddie asked. She was excited about the idea of seeing her parents again and the idea of going on another mission with Will.

"Yes," Will confirmed, "I do believe it does."


End file.
